


Legal Assassin

by ZombieHorrorKitten



Category: AU!Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHorrorKitten/pseuds/ZombieHorrorKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you’re bought and sold to the son of a violent family for your talent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the image of Mobster Tom Hiddleston. If you don't like graphic details to do with violence and anatomy them please don't read ahead as it starts from the very beginning. There will also be mentions of torture etc. later on in the chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave feedback. Love you! xoxo
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The screams were killed quickly as I slice across his stomach in one swift movement of the large double-ended scalpel I always carry with me.

I didn’t like spending more than enough time on each victim who’s name I’d been given several hours or sometimes days previous.

I cut away the thick skin of his throat along with the muscle to get to the organ I’d been asked to take and provide as evidence of the kill. Another weird request: his oesophagus.

My boss seemed to be getting more creative lately.

I pull the long organ out after detaching it and place it into a large clear bag I take from the pocket of my jacket. I press the zip-lock closed and leave the body of Joshua Metcalfe slumped against his living room floor.

As much as I wanted to go home to shower all of the blood off myself I jog down the steps of the apartment building, out of the emergency exit door where the alarm didn’t work and into the back of the car waiting for me. I place the organ in the ice box by my feet as the driver pulled away and headed to the office of the organ’s new owner.

The reception of the building was very busy, even at these stupidly early hours of the morning, but everyone ignores me, even in my current state, as I make my way to the lift. To them it wasn’t unusual to see someone like me in the state I was currently in. I press the button for the top floor and stand completely still as I wait to arrive where needed.

The stiff-lipped receptionist calls through to the office as she sees me step out of the lift with the ice box in my hand beside me. I wait until she gives a curt nod and the large double doors open to let me inside the room in front of me.

To say Stuart Dean was a man of simple things would be an understatement. The room he calls his office is bigger than my entire apartment, with grand art on the deep red walls and a black floor that my face reflects in.

I keep my eyes on the ageing man sat at his glass desk in a stupidly sized leather chair. His greying eyes watch me as I bow my head to him before putting the box on the desk top. He motions to a man stood beside him, a man I always seem to overlook as every time I was there so was he. He was like a part of the furniture.

The large suited man opens the box and takes out the latest of Dean’s souvenirs. Dean looks for a few seconds before nodding and the man puts the organ back before taking the box and leaving the room.

My eyes follows Dean as he opens his desk draw to recover a cheque book. He takes the pen from the top pocket of his shirt and pulls the cap off. Opening the book he scrawls in it with his awful handwriting before ripping out the paper and handing it to me.

I take it without bothering to look at the amount as it had already been discussed and slide it into the back pocket of my jeans.

‘Another well executed job, my girl’, he says smiling as though I’d just shown him my homework results from school. ‘This should suffice for how much that bastard owed me’.

I remain silent.

I didn’t ask questions on the people I was sent to see. It would make them seem more than a just a job.

'Go home. I think you need a shower.’ He chuckles, clearly seeing the bloody spray across my face and chest. I nod before turning my back and leaving the way I’d come.

By the time I’d showered and gotten rid of all the dried brown blood the Sun was almost up.

I brush my brown bobbed hair through before leaving it to dry naturally as I pull on a large t-shirt and sleeping shorts. I pad into my kitchen and eat some cereal, all but forcing it down. I was never hungry after a job but I knew I had to eat something before I went to bed.

I close all the blinds and curtains in my bedroom before going through my phone messages; a few friends asking how I was and if I was going out one of the nights for drinks. Nothing from Stuart yet which meant he didn’t have another name on his list that he wanted dealing with as soon as possible.

I turn the lock screen on and place the mobile on my bedside table once I plug in the charger lead before falling face first into my pillows and closing my eyes. Sleep came quickly but as always it was less than pleasant. The voices were always there to meet me, whispering the same things; Assassin. Murderer. Monster. Demon. Devil.

* * *

 

I groan into my pillow as the ringtone of my phone rings out through my bedroom. Without lifting my head I feel around my pillow to see if the device had fallen off the bedside table as it was prone to do, but since I couldn’t feel it I pat the bedside table and grasp it before putting it to my ear.

'What?’, I answer. I didn’t care how curt I sounded.

'My office. I expect you in thirty minutes.’

I resist the urge to throw the phone across the room as the line goes dead, but thinking better of it I climb out of bed.

As requested I was stood in Stuart Dean’s office exactly thirty minutes after his call.

Barely getting more than four hours sleep I was irritated but knew better than to show it as I watch my boss tap the pen in his hand repeatedly as if waiting for someone.

_All of this wasted time I could’ve been in bed still…_ I thought to myself.

I turn and look behind me as I hear one of the double doors of the office fly open as someone forcefully flung it open and slammed it closed. I look back to Dean who’s face shows lines of anger.

'You’re late’, he barks.

'Blame the incompetent driver you sent me’, came the reply from closer behind me, the sound of footsteps following on the hard floor.

Dean just grunts.

'And who do we have the delight of being here?’ The same voice asks with a tone I guess of almost delight, 'she your new plaything?’

I grit my teeth together and tense my jaw before looking at the slender tall man now stood beside me with what could only be described as a shit eating grin on his face. His brown reddish hair was slicked back and held a slight natural curl. A light cover of stubble was showing on his strong jaw.

Although dressed smartly in a three-piece suit and highly polished shoes what struck me most were his eyes; the colour of deep cerulean blue almost looking not only judgmentally at me but also into my soul. They were sharp and bright, taking in everything.

This man was dangerous.

'Not much of a talker sweetheart?’, he asks in his deep English accent. He just chuckles when I look back at Dean.

'Thomas, I’d like you to meet my top employee…’ Dean spoke.

I hear a sound of recognition from the man named Thomas.

'So **_this_** is them?’ I stare ahead of me as he slowly circles around me, his eyes looking me over again, 'Certainly not what I was expecting. Who knew such beautiful work was that of a woman…’

My stomach lurches and I fight the bile down as I hear him describe what I’d done as “beautiful”. It’s made worse by the smile from my employer’s lips, almost that of a proud father.

'Remember what to do when someone compliments your work…?’ Dean says.

I take a deep breath quietly before bowing before them both, holding a hand to my stomach and the other arm stretched out to my side as if I was doing an encore for a play.

Thomas seems thrilled.

'She’s very well trained. However…’ He trails off and looks at Dean, 'May I test her out?’

The man behind the desk nods and the sound of a finger click echoed around the room, the sound of a door opening and closing, and quiet footsteps followed.

I turn around and look behind me to see a man tied to a chair , a thick bag covering his head. Thomas walks over to him and pulls it off. Instantly the man begins struggling and begging behind the tape around his mouth, tears running down his cheeks and from his nose as his frightened eyes look at me his if expecting horror or compassion from me. He didn’t know it was me he should be afraid of.

A large scalpel appears in my vision. I follow the hand holding it to see Thomas, his face expectant and almost…excited.

As soon as I took the instrument in my hand I felt the power and the desire enter my body.

This is what I was meant for.

The poor man was dead in seconds as I slice into his stomach much like the man from earlier that night. My hand was almost a blur as I cut and peel away flesh and muscle. I had to put on a show for the gentlemen watching me and once I finish what I was doing I take a few steps back to admire my work.

The stomach was completely gone and his healthy organs were spilling out on to his lap, not a mark on them.

Fingers pry my instrument out of my blood soaked hand and I blink as if noting what I’d just done for the first time. I feel myself start to shake but quickly stomp down the feeling of shock and turn to face Dean again with the poise of a soldier.

'That was remarkable!’ I hear Thomas’ voice from beside me sounding in awe.

'Shilo is perfect at her craft’, my boss answers.

'She turns into a completely different person. It’s stunning to see first hand.’

'I’m glad you approve. It’s taken much training to perfect her. So, shall we talk about price?’

I frown at Dean’s words. What the hell was going on?

Thomas nods and takes the seat in front of the desk. 'Three million’ he begins.

Dean just laughs, 'You can’t be serious! You saw what she’s capable of just now.’

'You’ll never get anywhere without at least asking’, the younger man shrugs. 'Five.’

'Eight.’

Silence.

'Six.’

I see Dean lean back in his chair, ’…Seven.’

Thomas chuckles. 'Come on now, Stuart…Six-fifty, final offer.’

I watch Dean look over at me from where I still stand, hands behind my back before sighing and holding out his hand for the other man to shake, which he does gladly. It’s only then that I realise what just happened.

I’d just been sold and bought to an extremely powerful and dangerous man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out more information on our newly sold assassin...  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I now stood in front of my new boss’ desk once I had been driven to a rather large mansion just outside of the city. Hands behind my back and shoulders straight I keep my eyes ahead of me, looking at the wall behind his head as he sits in his chair looking at me every now and again as he talks on the phone.

What had happened a few hours earlier at Stuart’s office hadn’t fully registered with me yet. I knew the shock would probably hit me when I got back to my apartment, whenever that would be. Lord knew how long I would be here for. I wondered if he would get to me to work right away.

I look at Thomas when he clears his throat. He folds his fingers in front of him and indicates for me to sit in the chair in front of the desk, which I oblige.

‘I apologise for what happened earlier, Miss…’, he waits for me to tell him my last name but I just stay silent. He nods, ‘I can understand your silence at the situation, but believe me when I say that we’re here to help.’

I frown at him words.  _We?_ I thought.  _Who is “we”?_

‘Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Thomas Hiddleston, and I’m your new employer.’

I swallow thickly and I feel my eyes slightly widen as I hear him say his full name. A name that was infamous in the dark and seedy sections of the city. Next to Stuart Dean, the Hiddleston’s were as notorious in all aspects. Luckily there was no feud between the two and they seemingly respected each other, and now clearly did business together, myself being the latest in transactions.

He smiles and leans back in his chair. ‘No doubt you’ll have heard of my family from Stuart and also from other people around here. I’ve been looking into your background after my father became very interested in your work. He was the one that contacted Stuart about your…price.’

My lip curls at the phrasing and he holds his hands up a little, 'My apologise. My father’s words, not my own. I came to Dean’s office as his representative. As you can imagine my father is a very busy man, he did demand a live demonstration of your skills for me to see however before leaving the negotiations to myself. You belong under my name and are therefore my responsibility.’

'And just how much exactly was your father fully willing to part with for my “services”?’ I ask.

Thomas smiles again, 'Oh, he was excepting much more than the few million we paid. To be honest I was rather surprised myself when he accepted the offer. But, money isn’t always everything, plus you were becoming old in this line of business, and that does take a few million off the price.’

I slam my hands on the table and growl. ’ _Old?!_ How **dare** you! I’m one of the best at what I do and I assure you I am nowhere near stopping because of my age.’

The blue-eyed man leans back in his chair and his smile turns into a grin, one I would’ve thought extremely handsome had it been on anyone else. 'Oh believe me, Miss. I still find you extremely capable and very…pleasing, even at your twenty-six years of age. Stuart, however, finds young adults to be much easier to train and manipulate…but you know that already, don’t you.’

I watch his face carefully. He clearly had a lot of information on me, perhaps more than I had first suspected. No doubt once the deal had been made Dean had handed over everything on me, files I knew he had and kept secured.

Thomas sits up straighter and reaches under his desk, pulling out several thick bound folders before slipping on a pair of thick rimmed glasses that he takes from his jacket pocket. He puts the folders in front of him but never opens them.

He looks back at me, his eyes watching closely, 'You were born Daisy Vine to Jessica and John Vine in England, July 14th 1989. Your mother was a bartender and your father did odd jobs. He became incredibly indebted to Dean and when neither of your parents could pay back the money they had borrowed they got into trouble…’ I look down at my lap before he continues. 'They sold you to him, no older than six at the time. He took a shine to you and brought you up like a daughter until you reached fourteen. It was then he placed you in his own training programme. You were taught hand-to-hand combat and defence, weapons training and also surgical anatomy as well as control under torture and emotional and pain thresholds.. He put you out in the field from eighteen. The first trained and successful candidate of the Jackson Project.’

My whole body shakes as he relays my life to me in basic but hurtful detail like he had memorised a shopping list and was repeating it to me.

Memories of what had been done to me and how Dean had just stayed and watched over some of the treatments flood my mind. I squeeze my eyes shut and push them away. Now was not the time to get emotional over someone just memorising my history from pieces of paper. Control yourself. Show no emotion. Don’t make yourself weak. They knew nothing about me or how I worked, how my brain ticked.

I feel Thomas watching as my body relaxed and I open my eyes, eyes now void of any emotion from what he has just told. 'You act as if I should care. My parents sold me and the man who brought me up made me into what I am. I’m certainly not the only one, even though I was the first, and because of my success he has now made it into a thriving business for people such as your father to buy the perfect human weapon. I guess we’re almost like the newest trending accessory to the rich and ruthlessly famous.’

'I think you’ll find that you’re a necessity.’

Thomas stands quickly, taking his glasses off and putting them in the pocket of his waistcoat. I turn to see a man around his middle sixties walk towards us wearing a suit as crisp and sharp as the man at the desk. I look at his face and as my eyes land on his I realise this must have been one of Thomas’ relatives.

'This is my father, James’, Thomas introduces us.

'And this must be my so-called new accessory’, James says.

I notice the slightness of a smile on his lips but say nothing about it. 'My apologise, sir. I forgot my place.’ I bow before straightening back up.

'Father, this is Dean’s top agent. Her name is Shilo’. I look at Thomas when he uses the name Dean gave me and not my actual name. He just watches his father as his old and equally blue eyes look over me.

'You’re older than I thought you would be. Good. I want someone with experience instead of coming straight out of training. Also not as lithe and tiny as some of his other girls…’ Several questions run through my mind but none leave my lips. 'Another good thing, you’ll blend in easier at functions and get-togethers when you’re needed instead of people wondering if you’re even old enough to be in the presence of alcohol. You’ve done very well, my son.’

Thomas smiles widely as James pats him heavily on the shoulder, the height difference surprising me.

James replaces his son in the chair at the desk and opens up one of my files. Before he starts reading he looks up and nods, 'You may leave. Everything from you apartment has been moved here and you will be staying in one of the spare rooms of the East wing. Thomas, show our new guest there.’

'Wait, I knew nothing about moving into here. My apartment in perfectly fine’, I frown.

James just blinks before speaking. 'You are here to protect my family and I think you’ll find the job difficult living thirty minutes away in a rundown block in one of the most filth ridden parts of the city.’

I frown deeper. Okay, so where I lived wasn’t exactly idyllic but it was still my home, a home I took care of and one where I could be alone. 'Sir, please-’, I insist but he cut me off.

'You will stay here. Not another word.’

I nod silently before I follow the junior Hiddleston from the office and through the halls of the mansion. I take in a few details, like that of the minimal and modern furniture mixed in with the traditional paintings and lighting, but my mind was starting to become fuzzy due to my lack of sleep and the things that had transpired in the last few hours. I stop outside a large white and dainty carved wooden door as Thomas gives me a key.

'This is to be your room from now on. There’s a spare key my father has as well as the one in your hand. He keeps copies in case of emergencies. I hope you’re okay with everything inside. If you need me I’ll be down the hall and to the left. My room is the only one down there.’

I nod before bowing, 'Thank you for your hospitality, sir.’

He chuckles and runs a hand through his hair, 'Please call me Tom, I hate being called sir unless it’s to keep face in front of important people my father insists on meeting.’

I nod again before he turns and begins walking down the hall. I watch him for a few seconds as he undoes the tie around his neck and unbuttons the first few buttons on his shirt before I slide the key into the lock and twist it, opening the door silently. I never turn on a single light, just strip off the clothes I had shrugged on from my interrupted sleep several hours earlier and collapse on to the bed, curling the soft and expensive feeling throw around myself instead of pulling back the duvet and fall asleep within minutes, relaxing in the new silence and comfort of the bed that was now mine as thoughts play with my exhausted senses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from both Shilo and Tom's POVs  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stand in the huge living room of the Hiddleston's family mansion as James introduces each of his family members who reside in the property to me.

'This beauty is my wife, Diana'. He gestures to a woman a few years younger than himself with grey bobbed hair and dressed smartly in a corn flower blue dress that looked made for her figure. In fact it probably was handmade. The woman smiles and bows her head slightly at me before James moves on to the next person, 'These are my daughters, Emma and Sarah'.

The two women are stunning, dressed much like their mother; smart yet with a more modern flair.

Emma was much smaller than her father and her blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, not a single hair out of place. Her blue eyes, a thing that seemed to run through the family, watch me with interest.

Sarah seemed to be the eldest child of the family and had the blonde hair and blue eyes of her sister. Her eyes also watch me, but with caution as well as curiosity.

I jump in surprise as I feel something wrap itself around my leg. I look down to see a little boy, no older than three looking up at me with big, wide brown eyes, olive skin and a huge smile on his face. I blink as he giggles and nuzzles my shin.

'Ash!' Sarah scolds, making the little boy pout and run over to her. She picks him up and sits him on her knee. 'My apologise for my son. He has his father's energy.'

'No need to apologise, ma'am. He's just a curious little boy', I smile.

I look up as the rest of the family look behind them at the sound of laughter and talking. Tom walks into the room with another man by his side. He was smaller than Tom by a few inches, but was just as smart in what he wore. His black hair was stuck up in a natural ruffled state and stubble was scattered on his strong jaw. His dark brown eyes sparkled against his olive skin at something Tom had said to make him laugh. Tom grins and looks down at the baby of around ten or eleven months currently being held in his arms.

James clears his throat and the two men fall silent, 'My apologise, Mr Hiddleston. I wasn't aware we were having a meeting', the young man says.

'We were just introducing ourselves to our newest business member.' James turns to me, 'My son you already know. The other gentleman is Mikhale Ackmar, my son-in-law and Sarah's husband. The baby Tom is holding is their daughter, Maya. Sarah and Mikhale are here on holiday from India where they currently live.'

I bow and smile. 

Once all the introductions are over everyone parts and goes their own way; Sarah walking over to her husband and taking her daughter from Tom whilst they spoke together, smiling and laughing. James disappears to his study whilst Emma and Diana leave through the French doors by me into the back garden. 

I look down again as I feel a familiar weight on my leg. Ash blinks up at me before holding his hands up and whining. I look around the room and bite my lip before looking back down at him. 

'What do you want, little'n?', I ask. 

He pouts and jumps up and down, hands still held up, 'Up! Uppy up!' 

I swallow thickly. I was uncomfortable around children after some events back when I was training in the Jackson Project but knowing this kid wasn't going to give in I sigh before bending down and carefully picking him up. He instantly wraps his arms around my neck and grins, bouncing in my arms.

'He seems to have an affection for you'. 

I look up to see Tom standing in front of me, a smile on his freshly shaven face. I hold out the child to Tom but he laughs and shakes his head, 'No. I can tell you're a little uneasy around him but you'll need to get used to the children since you'll be protecting them if needed', he says quietly.

'Asha, are you already playing with our guest?' Mikhale walks over to me and takes his son into his arms. 'My apologise. He's a lively boy who seems to adore new people.'

'He's no trouble at all, sir. I think he was getting tired of being among all these tall people.'

Mikhale laughs and holds out his hand, 'Mikhale Ackmar.'

'Shilo. A pleasure to meet you, sir.'

'Shilo? A rather lovely name. Tom has told me much about you.'

I look over at the man mentioned, who's eyes watched our exchange, before looking back at the man still holding my hand. 'Nothing bad, I hope...' 

Mikhale laughs again and shakes his head, 'No, no. Nothing so far. Asha was asking about you before he ran in here. I think Tom has sparked his imagination.' He looks over his shoulder as Sarah shouts him, 'Forgive me but my wife seems to need me.' 

I nod and watch as he walks away. Asha watches me over his father's shoulder and waves, 'Bye Kitty!'

I raise an eyebrow and look accusingly at Tom. 'And what exactly did you tell him?'

He rubs the back of his neck and chuckles. 'I may have mentioned that you were secretly Black Widow and were as graceful as a cat...'

I blink. 'Black Widow...like the comic book?'

'Well you're certainly very similar, no?'

I look around the room before asking Tom to follow me, which he does. We walk into the room that was the library next to the living room through a pair of double doors.

I turn and watch Tom as he faces me. 'I know it isn't my place to ask but what exactly has your father told them about me? They seem, not at ease but...more than I thought they would be giving what I do.' 

Tom nods. 'I thought you would pick up on the atmosphere. My father has told them that you are my father and I's new personal assistant and secretary. The reason for their slight hostility as that we had trouble with the last one or two woman that were in that role a few years ago. I take it my father told you that my mother and himself are divorced?' I shake my head. 'Ah. The reason for that is that my father seemed to take a rather... _personal_ interest in the secretaries we have had. I can't blame my mother for wanting to file a divorce considering she caught my father and the women in rather shameless positions several times.'

'Ah. Now I understand why your sisters seem a little cold towards me. I can't blame them, but I'm also rather happy that nothing about me has been told to anyone. I wasn't sure how you or your father were going to tell them of me.'

Tom nods before changing the subject. 'How do you like your room?' 

'It's nothing like having my own apartment, but I'll get used to it. I was up rather early this morning and unpacked most of my things. I was wondering if you could show me around the perimeter of the property, show me where your cameras and everything are so I get an idea of the place.' 

He nods and places a hand on the small of my back as he walks us out of the room.

 

* * *

 

I watch Shilo from the doorway of the gym that was at the back of the house on the ground floor. My eyes follow her movements as she punches the bag hanging from the ceiling, causing it to sway repeatedly as she keeps a steady but powerful rhythm in her training. 

She is wearing a baggy tshirt she had cut into a vest with a pair of tight purple leggings and well worn trainers, her hands wrapped in tape as she continues to punch.

When I began my research on this woman as requested by my father I wasn't sure what I would find. I had walked around the city in Dean's territory and asked questions about her. Some people gave their answers willingly, others needed some persuasion in the shape of crisp notes. She had a reputation of being ruthless with weapons and in interrogations. She did Dean's requests without question or hesitation. There were a few bars she went to when she had had a particularly hard time and would drown her sorrows until she staggered home. The barmen knew her by looks only. 

Dean had been in talks with my father over negotiations for a few weeks and had sent us copies of her files and records. It gave her personal information but also the name of every person she had murdered under his instruction. The detail they went into was disturbing, and as I watch the woman in front of me pant and take a few mouthfuls of water from a bottle she had brought with her I can't help but be curious as well as impressed and also slightly nervous of her.

This life she lead was all she knew. She'd grown up and drowned in it. My life was much more different to hers. I knew the type of stuff my father was wrapped up in as well as the type of people that came with that, but growing up I had no idea. I was brought up with money and a happy family, with sisters who I annoyed and played pranks on.

It wasn't until I was eighteen that my father told me it was time I got involved in the family business so that I could work beside him and one day take over. That was when I slowly figured out how everything worked and how my father ran things. He got me to train in self defence and also with a few weapons such as knives and of course guns. My training was done with the bodyguards that would follow my father, then later myself, around when we went into the city or held and attended events.

'Are you going to keep staring sir, or was there something you needed?'

I blink away the memories and realise that I've been looking at Shilo and she was now watching me, a hand on her hips.

My eyes look over her and I swallow, hoping she wouldn't see. 

She was far from skinny, her thighs were large and powerful, her hips wide and waist skinny. Her arse was something that I wanted to grab and try and fit my hands across it's size. I was never usually one for very curvy women but I seemed to make an exception for her. Her chest wasn't large at all but her breasts seemed to be a size that was a perfect handful. Her hair was short, just reaching the length of a bob as if she was growing it out, but the colour dark and it was thick as it was currently pinned off her face. Her eyes were a deep blue and her skin was classically pale whilst her cheeks and face were flushed bright pink from her exercising. 

_An English rose_ I had heard Dean once describe her to my father. 

'I'm sorry. I'd come to see if you had found everything okay.' 

She runs a hand through her hair before unwrapping the tape from her hands. 'Yes, thank you.' 

I watch her for a minute before clearing my throat, 'I was wondering if you fancied having a few drinks with me tonight. Some friends have invited me out.' 

She thinks for a few seconds before answering me. 'No thank you. I'm not really much of a drinker.' 

Lie.

I felt myself frowning in annoyance as she turned me down. Why didn't she want to come out drinking with me and my close friends? I made a decision then. She was coming out whether she wanted to or not. 'I wasn't asking.' 

Her jaw tightens and her eyes grow hard as she looks at me. 'Is that an order?' 

'Well I doubt my father would be happy if his son went to a place without the protection of the woman he'd just _bought_ for that specific reason.' 

I swore I heard a growl from her but she just bows, 'As you wish.' 

My eyes catch a quick glimpse down the front of her made shift vest and I lick my lips as I see her cleavage and chest move heavily from her deep breathing from her punching match with the bag. She stands back up and looks at me.

'Good. I expect you to dress appropriately since my friends will be there. I want you ready by eight-thirty.' 

She just nods and I nod back as I turn and leave the gym, smirking as I hear the smack of something against the punching bag.

 

Tonight was going to be very interesting.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing people that have been reading this. Please leave comments and feedback if you can, it makes me feel so happy to have people hopefully enjoying something I though no one would be interested in! Judos would be great too! 
> 
> Hope you like this new chapter.Again it's from both Tom and Shilo's POVs
> 
> Love you all, lovelies! xoxo

* * *

 

I sigh as I finish buckling up my black kitten heel shoes before I straighten up and brush my hands down my dress, getting out the little creases that had started forming. I look in my mirror and growl, more just in general than my reflection.

I couldn't believe he was dragging me out with him and his friends. Although I was totally a posed to the idea and wasn't intending on drinking I knew it would be a good chance to get close to the clique he hung around with and find out more information on him and the people themselves. It was something I couldn't let get away.

I look up as there's a soft knock on my door. I walk over and open it, looking up at the towering figure of Tom standing in my doorway. It was interesting to seem him dressed down, or what was probably dressed down to him for a night out. He wore a blue blazer with a white shirt and dark jeans with a pair of brown brogue shoes. His hair was just showered and clean, no product slicking it back as it usually was.

He smiles, his eyes looking me up and down. He seemingly hums and nods to himself making me raise an eyebrow.

'Were you expecting something else, sir?'

His eyes finally look at my face and his smile breaks into a grin. 'You look delightful! I'm looking forward to spending time with you tonight.'

I just nod before grabbing my small bag with my essentials in before walking out with Tom to the waiting car.

 

* * *

 

I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

I was expecting her to just throw something on and storm out with me since she made it obvious she was all but fuming when I requested her to join me tonight.

Instead, when she opened that door I was taken back by the gorgeous emerald green dress she was wearing. It was a lovely length, giving enough leg to be teasing but also tasteful, the fact it was backless added to it. Black kitten heels were strapped to her ankles and she held a black clutch bag. Her make-up was minimal but stunning; smokey grey shadow and liner making the blue of her eyes pop dramatically and whatever shimmering gloss she wore made her lips look completely kissable.

I watch her as we're driven to the club me and my friends usually hang in. As we pull up I climb out of the car first before jogging around to her side and opening the door for her, holding out my hand. She looks down at it, surprise on her features for a few seconds, before she took it and I helped her climb out of the black Mercedes.

I turn as I hear my name being shouted and I see Jonathan walking over to me. I grin and hug him before looking over his shoulder, seeing the rest of my friends waiting He explains how he was saying hello quickly before he left for a date. I gave him a wink before he disappears down the street.

Without thinking I take Shilo's hand and walk over to the rest of my friends, grinning and introducing everyone to her. 'This is my new PA'. 

I see Danielle's eyes look the woman on my arm up and down slowly, taking her in and a bitchy sneer appeared on her lips. I never understood why that woman was so bitchy towards whomever I brought to our get togethers, especially when she knows I have zero interest in her.

We all walk inside, the music thumping but not loud enough so we had to shout over each other to hear ourselves. I slide in between people at the bar and look at Shilo, 'What're you having?'

She shakes her head. I frown. 'I refuse for you to not at least have a drink with us!'

I watch her sigh before she replies. 'Jack and coke...' 

I grin and nod with approval before getting the bartender's attention. Whilst I wait for her Jack and my Jameson's to be done I use this time to watch her. Davies and Gene were already trying to get her attention whilst Danielle, Stella and Courtney sat down at a table together throwing the woman glares. It weirded me out when I look over at the three girls and see their matching blonde hair and model figures blend together whilst tonight Shilo, with her dark short hair and vivacious curves, stood out from the women who seemed to be all from the same production line. 

I show my card so the barman puts the drinks on my tab before handing Shilo her drink. She smiles and thanks me before taking a mouthful and swallowing it without a look of surprise or shock on her face at the strength of the alcohol. I was impressed.

'This little firecracker has been telling us about herself. It seems she may have a thing for your father. You need to be careful, Hiddles. She might end up on the list', Davies grins.

I frown and look down at Shilo who just rolls her eyes. 'I said your father was a handsome man, that's all.'

'You need to be careful around him. Those charms can be dangerous', I say before taking a sip of my amber drink.

She raises an eyebrow and watches me. 'I guess I should look elsewhere then...Gene, are you single?' Her fluttering eyelashes cause the stout man to choke on the mouthful of his drink whilst Davies just laughs heartedly. 

I say nothing and growl into my glass as I watch Davies' hand slide and rest on the small of Shilo's back as she just laughs and smiles.

 

* * *

 

I shudder as I feel the man's hand next to me slide and rest on the small of my back. I sigh a little, swearing at myself for wearing my backless dress but give no indication, just smiling and laughing along.

I was also aware of the three pairs of eyes watching me from the table the other women had taken up. Clearly each one of them had expected this to be an almost triple date with their eyes on each one of the men. I take another sip of my drink before walking over to them and sitting down whilst the men continue to talk. I smile and hold out my hand, 'I guess we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Shilo.' I try and put on my best, if slightly ditsy, smile.

Each girl shakes my hand, introducing themselves. We talk lightly about what each of them do; Courtney was a hairdresser “to the stars”. Stella was an actress, though I dare not ask her what kind, and Danielle was apparently a fashion model. 

_None of this surprises me._ I think to myself.

'So are any of the boys with you?' 

Courtney and Stella giggle with each other whilst Danielle just gives a snarky smile, 'Why? Interested in anyone?' 

'Out of them? Lord no, I've just met them! I was just saying that because you all seem close to one another, so I assumed...' 

'Well I didn't wanna say anything but me and Thomas are kind of a thing so he's off limits.' She gives me a cold stare as if to drive her words home. 

I was quickly getting tired of this woman who seemed to think that being bitchy would scare me away, especially from the man she had her eyes on. 

I smile and lift my glass as I decide to entertain myself. 'Really? He hasn't seemed to have mentioned you...' 

I see the flame that seems to ignite in her eyes as I take a mouthful of my drink. 'He probably just didn't want to say anything in case it let you down', she says with a flick of her hair.

'All I remember him saying is how he isn't interested in a relationship as the business comes first whilst I was going through a stack of papers at my desk.'

I grin internally as I watch her mouth open, trying to think of something to say before Tom and the other men walk over to us. 

For the rest of the night I keep a little close to Tom, mainly to piss off Danielle, but Tom doesn't seem to mind.

Before long everyone is taking shots and laughing, everyone apart from myself completely smashed. I laugh loudly at something Stella says before taking my phone out of my bag. I look at the unread message flashing on my screen before opening it up. It was from James.

_**I want you and my son home. Something important has come up and I need you both present, both in body and mind, tomorrow. Car is ready and waiting outside for you.** _

I put my phone back and tap Tom on the shoulder. He looks over at me, a huge grin plastered across his face. I find myself smiling back. I lean against his shoulder and whisper in his ear, 'We're being called upon by your dad. We have an appointment to attend tomorrow.'

Tom's face changes from pleasure to business in seconds. He nods before standing and placing his arm around my waist. The company we kept all boo and complain when Tom says we were leaving. He promises to meet up again soon before he leads us through the throng of people to the chilly outside. I feel Tom's hand leave me as I walk towards the Mercedes waiting for us. I open the door and turn to see Danielle has followed us out. 

I sigh as I watch her whisper things into Tom's ear, Tom whispering back into hers as she answers. She nods, pushing her breasts up as she wraps her arms around his neck. He allows her to kiss him fully and deeply before he pulls her off him slowly. He gives her a soft peck and walks away from her. I climb into the car and wait for him to join me in the back before the driver pulls away from the club and drives us back to Hiddleston Mansion. 

I look over at Tom and I can't help but chuckle. 

He frowns at me, 'What?' 

I reach over and wipe away some of the heavily smudged lipstick on his chin. He groans and takes out a tissue from his blazer pocket, wiping the bright pink away. 

'She seems...smitten.' 

He puts the tissue back into his pocket. 'She's a sweet fuck and a warm body. Nothing more.'

I raise my eyebrows in surprise as I hear him swear for the first time. I look through my bag idly as I continue to talk. 'She seems to think it's more. She practically had her hackles raised as she tried to get me to back off from you.'

'She has a possessive side, but I tend to take no notice.' 

Even though I really didn't like Danielle I began to feel sorry for her. This man had zero interest in her apart from when she spread her legs and I had the feeling she knew, yet she was so entrances by this man that she would take anything he gave her hoping it would turn into more. 

We pull up at the house and Tom again leaves the car first before opening my door and helping me out of the vehicle. He walks me to my bedroom and smiles as I stand in the doorway.

'I must admit that I enjoyed tonight. Your friends seem nice.' 

He smiles, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 'I'm glad you came. You seemed to need a night to just relax and get drunk.' 

Little did he know that the drinks I had been consuming hadn't even hit me in any way apart from the pleasant warmth in my body I currently had. Drinking helped sleep finally come some nights and also kept the dreams away. I needed something far stronger than Jack now for it to affect me.

I chuckle before planting a kiss on his cheek, feeling the stubble that had started to grown back against my lips. 'Get to sleep. Whatever you dad needs us for seems pretty important.' 

He nods and gives me a relaxed salute, 'Yes ma'am. Goodnight Miss Vine.' 

I nod and close my door as he walks down the hallway in the direction of his room. I sigh and wipe the make-up from my face once I change into my night dress. I take the small flip-knife from my clutch bag and put it back with the rest of my instruments before climbing into bed. I sigh and wonder what James had in sort for us tomorrow as I finally feel sleep enter my body and I also my eyes. Relaxing my muscles I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some gore and scenes of torture so if you find that kind of thing disturbing then please don't read this. Thank you :)
> 
> Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short, I just felt like there needed to be a little action before things started properly. Again from both POVs.

* * *

 Dressed in all black I stand by the wall in the corner of a large room. The walls are covered in plastic sheeting and nothing but a chair sits in the middle of the room. My body jumps as the door flies open and I watch as a body comes stumbling into the room, landing hard against the concrete floor. Two more people follow it inside and slam the door closed. The tallest of the shadows grabs the first from the floor by the hair and pulls them up. They throw them into the chair and I'm surprised it doesn't topple over with the force. My eyes scrunch at the sudden light that's turned on and I blink a few times before my sight clears.

Tom stands near me, facing the bloodied man in the chair whilst he rubs the raw knuckles of his hand that no doubt matched the black bruises forming on the panting man's face. I look up and see a man I've never seen before standing behind the chair, clearly cuffing the hands of the moaning man behind his back and chair. I watch as Tom sighs and wipes his hand with a tissue from the pocket of his jeans. He's different from what I'd see of him over the last few days. His now grey eyes are hard and sharp. He wore a tight tshirt under a stripped jacket, ragged jeans and worn brown shoes. A thin scarf that looked as if it has seen better days was hanging over his neck and the regrown stubble makes him look almost rugged.

I smile as Tom holds his hand out for me to take. 'Benny, allow me to introduce you to my lovely assistant, Shilo.'

I look over at the beaten man who's good eye was looking me up and down, 'A woman shouldn't be made to see this kinda thing. Aren't you out of your depths here, love?' He groans.

I feel Tom nod beside me and I walk over to stand in front of the man now named Benny.

He watches me and looks me up and down again, a grin on his bloodied mouth. 'Are you the one supposed to get answers out of me? Why are you with that rich brat who licks his daddy's shoes as soon as the old man tells him to. Hope he fucks you decently because seduction from you won't work on me, sweetheart. Even though you are rather stunning. If my hands weren't cuffed I'd certainly like to run them over your fine ass and-'

A scream from his throat cuts him off as I dig the ice-pick I had been holding behind my back further into the top of one of his legs. I grin and pull it out before waiting for Tom.

'She doesn't like the way you talk to her it seems.' Tom walks behind me and hums a tune before stopping. 'So, I'll ask what I asked before we came in here. Do you have the money?'

Benny takes long forced breaths through his teeth, eyes scrunched in pain. 'I already told you, I don't have it! Give me another day and I swear you'll have all of it!'

'...Shilo.'

I ram the ice-pick into his other leg, revelling in the sounds of another scream and I decide to leave the tool there so he can see it buried in his flesh and bone.

'Please! I swear! There's...a job going down right now! That's how you'll get the money!'

Tom turns, his face seeming interested in what was just said. 'Job? What are you involved in this time. you little rat?'

'I...I can't say. They'll kill me, man.'

I reach behind me and wrap my fingers around my scalpel. I look over at Tom who shakes his head a little.

'I don't think you realise that if you don't tell us, then ~I'm gunna fucking kill you', he snarls.

'J-just, just lemme get the money and then we can just leave it? O-okay?!'

I slide the scalpel from my belt and hold it by my side. I smile as I see Benny's eye grow large before he starts struggling in the chair. 'No! Please! Fuck!'

'I'll ask you one more time, Ben. What's going down?'. Tom's voice is sharp and slow, making me shiver.

Ben remains silent apart from the quick breathing. I kneel down in front of him and reach out. He flinches and watches me. I stroke the side of his face that isn't covered in bruises and blood. 'I believe Mr. Hiddleston asked you a question...' I say softly.

Benny shakes his head, tears falling down his face as he starts sobbing. I run my thumb back and forth on his cheek to comfort him. I feel Tom's eyes on me as I lean forward and kiss the man's forehead softly.

* * *

 It didn't surprise me when my father had said he wanted Benny dealt with and got Shilo to come with me and Harry when we went to get the man.

The little bastard had been running from us for weeks and since having his final warning more than two weeks ago one of our boys had spotted him around the docks a few miles away.

Myself and Harry had dragged the little snake into the back of the van whilst Shilo said she would set up everything at the warehouse we used near the north side of the docks. After having to run after him (him forgetting that I ran over five miles regularly) and beating him up a bit we dragged him to the warehouse.

As I watch Shilo stroking Benny's cheek tenderly I frown. What the hell was she doing? Had she started regretting what she was doing? She was showing me up in front of this parasite. I was about to grab her arm and jerk her up but she moved the hand with the scalpel quickly and another scream echoed through the room. She'd sliced Benny from the corner of his mouth to the tip of his ear on one side of his face. I hadn't even noticed until the blood started pouring from the perfectly clean slice that gaped as he screamed. I pull the woman off the floor and press her against my body, my arm wrapped around her waist and I feel myself kiss her neck, unable to stop myself. I grin against her skin and hum as Benny starts shouting as loud as his lungs would let him.

'OPIUM! FUCKING OPIUM!'

'Good girl', I moan against her ear before walking away from her and moving my attention back to the pulped man. 'I expect your share to be given to Harry tonight, then you can crawl back under whatever nasty rock you came out from. Understand?'

Harry undoes Benny's cuffs and the man collapses to the floor. I look up at my driver and he nods, grabbing Benny's collar and hoisting him to his feet as if he weighed nothing. 'Take him to get his face sorted then stay with him until the deal is done'.

Harry nods before he pulls the man out of the room with him, Benny stumbling as he's barely able to stand from the damage done to his legs.

I turn to Shilo, who stands as if waiting for her next instructions. 'You did amazingly well.'

'I've done much worse to people.'

I grin. 'Oh I bet you have. Though, I started worrying when you were comforting him...'

She looks up at me. 'I was just looking at his face. He seemed sad so I thought he needed a smile.'

Tom blinks before laughing and grinning. 'I think we should celebrate your first job with us.'

She raises an eyebrow. 'Sir?'

A shiver runs through me and straight to my dick. Why her saying that made me want to push her against the nearest surface I'll never know. 'Just me, you and some friends of mine. Drinks, maybe dabble in a few other things...whataya say?'

I smile as she laughs. 'No matter what I say you'll still force me.'

'You know me too well already. The family are away for a few days so tomorrow you can have the day off, but I expect you in the rec room at nine tomorrow night. Wear something nice, hmm?'

She nods and I take her hand as I lead her out of the warehouse and into the waiting Mercedes knowing Harry would clean up after us.

We're both silent as we drive back to my house but I can't keep the smile from my face as my blood and body tingle with excitement for the night's activities and what would be happening tomorrow.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes the taking of drugs so you have been warned if you continue reading on xoxo

* * *

 

I groan as I wake up and clutch my head as the feeling of bile rises in my throat. I slowly slide my legs over the side of my bed and wince as the sound of clinking glass echoes in the silent room. I lean over and look at the empty bottle of whiskey on the carpet that had knocked against the side of the bedside table.

After I had gone into my room once we arrived back at the mansion I had instantly stripped and gone into the shower. Once I'd scrubbed my skin raw and doused myself in lavender body wash I'd rummaged in the draw by my bed and pulled out the bottle of sleeping pills and whiskey. I shook out three pills into my hand and swallowed them with a mouthful of cheap alcohol. I didn't bother drying my hair, I just threw on a large tshirt and crawled into bed. I remember staring at the ceiling and finishing the half bottle of whiskey while I waited for the pills to kick in. It was the only way I could sleep after each victim.

'You're a mess, girl.' I grumble to myself as I run a hand through my hand before standing. I look at the digital clock who's light shines out the time; 2:45 pm.

'Least I had a sleep in I guess.'

I rummage through the mess of my room and pull on some sleeping shorts which I smelt beforehand to see if they were clean or not. It seemed the pile of clean and dirty clothes had melded together at some point.

Silently I open my bedroom door and pad barefoot to the kitchen. I don't feel hungry but I know I need something to soak up the remaining alcohol in my system. I open the huge fridge in the stupidly large kitchen and let my eyes roam over its contents. I stiffen as I hear something behind me and lift my leg up to kick. I turn and stop my foot inches from Tom's face. The shock on his face was rather entertaining; blue eyes wide in surprise.

'Don't sneak up on me. A broken nose wouldn't suit you.'

Tom blinks before grabbing my ankle and pushing my leg out of his face. 'I'll remind myself next time.'

I huff before looking back at the fridge. I ignore his clunking around the kitchen and pull out some orange juice and pieces of watermelon that the maid must have cut up and placed in several plastic containers. I lean on the island once grabbing a glass and pour a large glass of orange juice and down half of it straight away.

_No bits. Shame._

A hand appears over my shoulder and picks up a piece of melon. I look over my shoulder at Tom, who chews happily before a frown appears on his face. He moves closer to me and I press against the island to try and gain some distance. He sniffs the air and I realise what he's smelling for. I'd forgotten to clean my teeth before I left my room.

'Is that why you've slept in so late?'

I don't answer him.

'How often do you do that? Drink and pass out?'

I try and push him away from me, 'It's none of you business.'

'Of course it's my business! I'm your damn employer and I need to know that you're okay.'

I laugh humourlessly, 'Then you should've known me when I was sold to a fucked up man with an even more fucked up business plan.'

I see the concern in Tom's eyes and it shocks me. It's the first time I've ever seen that from someone around me. I just push him away from me with a harder push and pick up my orange and melon. 'Don't worry about me. I'm still able to do my job so there's nothing to concern yourself with. I'll see you later on tonight.'

I walk back to my room in silence and stay there until I needed to leave.

*****

I run a hand through my hair as I look at my reflection in the mirror. He said to wear something nice, and I knew it wasn't a huge big get together that required an evening gown so I wore a pair of soft black trousers and a white blouse with a black bow I'd tied at the neck using a thin piece of satin that came with it. I finish the outfit with a pair of heeled shiny black brogues. I'd lightly curled my hair and I sigh as I finish putting on my cherry red matte lipstick.

Tonight was something I really wasn't looking forward to. It was celebrating me torturing a man and maiming him for the rest of his life. How was that a cause for celebration? Of course his friends were probably just told it was a party to welcome me into the business or some lie like that. They were none the wiser. The only people who would know were Tom and if there was anyone there who had been in the warehouse.

I look down at my watch before giving myself one more look over and leave my room. My heels click on the tiled floor as I walk to the rec-room. I can already hear the murmurs of talk over music. I open the door and walk into the large room that was filled with various chairs, beanbags, a pool table and various other pieces of technology.

'There she is!' I see Tom grin and leave the group he was talking to to walk over to me. He takes my hand and kisses the top of it, the handsome smile still on his face, before the room erupts into cheers and claps. 'Welcome to the fold, Shilo.'

I feel my cheeks blush and I smile and nod at everyone. Gene, who I'd met at the club, walks over and hands me a glass of bubbling champagne. I thank him and sip it, humming at the sharp taste.

I found myself talking to rather a lot of people once I'd relaxed from a few glasses of alcohol. I was laughing and grinning at various stories and even found myself dancing later on into the night. After a while a handful of us were sitting on the various chairs and beanbags with the music on low. Tom walks over and places something on the table in the middle of everyone. I frown as I look at the long bamboo stick and the plate with candles and other things on it.

'Now comes the entertainment of the evening. Feel free to decline but I thought we could delve into something different.' He picks up a piece of rust coloured substance and I raise my eyebrows as the smell hits me; strong, floral and sickly sweet. I knew the smell well from accompanying several of Dean's business partners to get togethers in a club in town.

'Opium.'

The word left my mouth and I saw Tom's eyes look at me in almost surprise but he just nods and looks at the people watching him. I knew this was wrong but I also felt...curious as people grinned and whooped before several people set everything up, clearly knowing what they were doing.

I chew my lip as the pipe is slowly passed around and people take two or three hits of the expansive smoke. I feel someone sit next to me and look at Tom who watches me with curiosity. 'Benny's?' I ask. He just nods and offers me the pipe. I swallow thickly, looking around at people who were completely relaxed and laid in their chairs with eyes closed and bodies totally liquid. This was so wrong and yet I took the pipe from him and found myself breathing in the smoke that tastes like a weird mixture of flowers and grilled chicken. It was difficult to hold in each hit but I give the pipe back to Tom after the third hit and relax in the beanbag I had occupy. I had done such fucked up stuff in my life that I felt as if I deserved to know what it was like to feel completely numb from my memories and past. I watch Tom who places the pipe on to the table and blew out the rust coloured smoke before me moves over to me. He shuffles across the floor and moves my legs open before he shuffles up and sits between them with his back to me. He rests against me and strokes my hair as I finally feel the effects start. A rush of heat runs through me and my entire body feels as if it's floating. All of my worries and the constant tension in my body are gone and my eyes slip closed. I feel a body relax completely against mine and the hand in my hair becomes more lazy as it plays with the curled strands.

I don't know how much times passes before I slowly open my eyes and look around the room. Some people had left after coming down from their high, others had either taken more hits or were still riding their previous one.

I moan as I feel lips against my neck and shiver at the tongue I feel sneaking in. I look down and see a mass of curly reddish brown hair slicked back. Sighing I run my hand up the back of the person and play with the hair at the base of their neck gaining a hum from them. Our bodies jump as a door slams open and I'm suddenly being dragged from the floor by my hair. I cry out and kick out, not hitting anything because of my currently state. I hear the sound of voices and I'm thrown to the floor. I stand up and look up through my hair to see Danielle screaming and shouting in Tom's face. I frown as she points to me before storming over in shoes I'm amazed she can even walk in before a hard slap lands across my face.

Suddenly I feel sober and her screams become all the more clearer in her annoyingly high pitched voice. 'You bastard! How dare you not invite me here and then when I do get here you're all over your new assistant! You're just like you're fucking father!'

I stand up straight and watch as she turns back to me again and comes in for another slap. I grab her wrist and twist her arm making her squeal out in pain. I notice the shock in her eyes and I can't help but smile. I look over at Tom over her shoulder and he shakes his head, 'Let her go, Shilo.'

I look down at her and lightly tug her arm, making her cry out again. 'You dare touch me again and I promise I'll broke every bone in your body', I whisper before letting her go. She stumbles in her heels and tries to straighten herself before she walks over to Tom and slaps him before flicking her blonde hair and storming out of the room. I push my hair from my face before sighing and leaving myself, ignoring Tom's voice behind me. I walk quickly to my room before shutting the door. I angrily wipe my face up from my face and rummage through my stuff, pulling out a hip bottle of vodka. I unscrew the cap and take several mouthfuls, grimacing at the burning sensation but reminding myself that it's alcohol. Before I know it the empty bottle clunks on to the carpet and I lay back on my bed, watching the ceiling as everything slowly mutes and darkens.

I pass out with the feel of Tom's lips on my neck and the sound of his voice in my ears.

 


	7. Chapter 7

I laugh as my friends tell me what's been happening to themselves over the last few weeks whilst we sit at a table in a local coffee shop. I stop the tea from spraying out of my mouth and swallow quickly before laughing happily. 'What the hell were you thinking, Donna?!'

The redhead across from me blushes crimson and flips me the finger. 'Well if _someone_ hadn't put the idea into my head...'

Gemma holds up her hands in defence. 'I just mentioned it! You were the one who put it into motion, you crazy cow!'

My mouth hurts from grinning but this is exactly what I needed. The past few days had really gotten to me and I agreed to a meet up instantly when Katherine had got in touch asking for the four of us to meet up and catch up.

They have no idea what I do for a living and like most people just assume I push pencils and work ridiculous hours. I met my three friends when I worked at a company under cover for several months. Dean wanted an inside job on a rival business man. I'd never been around many people who weren't part of the project at the time so my social side was none existent. Katherine, Donna and Gemma had been patient and quickly became very good friends. They took me away from the training and the memories for a while and helped me feel what it was like to be a regular person.

I grunt as I take a sip of my tea and Katherine's finger prods me in the side of my ribs. 'What the hell, Kate?'

She doesn't say anything and just nods to the shop's counter. All three of us turn to look and I groan before turning back to my cup of tea.

'He's gorgeous!' Gemma hisses.

'Just look at him in that suit. Yes please!' Donna smirks.

'He's so suave' Katherine grins.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Even here I can't get away from him.

'He's totally your type, Shi. You should go and introduce yourself.'

I stop the temptation to roll my eyes, 'We've already met.'

I feel six eyes on me and mentally slap myself for what I just told them. I look up and see the girls waiting for me to explain. 'That's Tom Hiddleston. James Hiddleston's son.'

All three gasp in an almost comical way. 'How did you meet him?! He's, like, a millionaire and he doesn't talk to normal people like us!' Gemma mutters.

_Lord help me, for once. Please?_

'I'm his P.A.'

The three squeals were enough for Tom to look up and over at our table. I shush them loudly in the hopes he didn't see me sat there. It had been a week since I last saw him at the party and I was hoping to keep it that way for longer.

'When did this happen? When were you going to tell us?!'

'It's just a job', I insist. 'It's no different from what I've been doing for the passed eight years. I just go through mail and reports and sometimes make him and his father tea. That's the basis of it. It's nothing to squeal about. I work and his dad pays my wage.'

'I'll be sure to make you work extra hard then, Miss Vine.'

My eyes close at the sound of his voice and I can already imagine the three women's faces. I turn and look up at Tom standing behind my chair, a charming smile on his face as he looks between Gemma, Donna and Katherine before looking down at me. 'Who are these gorgeous women you sit with?'

The blush from each of them could cook an egg if you put it on their cheeks. I move between them, 'This is Gemma Torrence, Katherine Johnson and Donna Campbell. They're friends from an old job. Girls, this is Thomas Hiddleston...my boss.'

Tom exudes gentleman as he reaches over and shakes each of their hands before placing a kiss on the back of each one. 'A pleasure, ladies. I never knew Shilo hug around with such stunning company. To be honest I had no idea she had friends at all. She seems to be a lone wolf.'

Donna laughs and nods, 'She was much like that when we all worked together. It took us a long time to batter down those walls of hers. She's a complete sweetheart though, and a wild partier!'

I glare at her and hope she can hear me telling her to shut the hell up in my mind. Clearly that was too much to hope for as Tom raises an eyebrow and grins. 'Shilo parties?'

'Lord yes! You should've seen her at my engagement party!', Gemma chuckles.

I feel Tom pull up a spare chair from a free table and sit between Katherine and Gemma. 'I feel as though this will be very interesting. Please, tell me more.'

And so I sat for the next hour as each of the women, who I called friends, told him some of my most embarrassing stories to my current employer. I glare at him as he laughs and grins with them whilst I drink several more cups of rapidly cooling tea.

Donna soon realises the time and all three of them stand to leave. I hug each one of them, whisper who much I hated them, before they say goodbye to Tom and leave the coffee shop. I look at him and glare as he sits smugly at the table with his arms crossed. 'Well, that was certainly interesting. How do you manage to keep friends?'

'I lie to them.' I shrug on my leather jacket and angrily reach down and pick up my bag. My body jumps slightly as Tom's hand wraps around my wrist. He sighs and motions to the seat beside me. 'Please?'

I huff and angrily sit back down. He unfolds his arms and leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. 'Listen, I want to apologise for what happened the other night. I had no idea Danielle was going to show up and react like that. She didn't hurt you, did she?'

I snort. 'I've taken worse shots from a fifteen year old. I was pretty close to breaking her arm. As for the other stuff that happened we were all high as hell and no one could control themselves. Let's just forget it and move on.'

I look down at the table so I don't have to look into his stupidly blue eyes as they watch me shuffle uncomfortably in my seat.

'...My father wants to see you when you get back. There's some things he wants to go through and discuss.'

I nod before I stand back up and put my bag over my shoulder and leave without another word.  
  


*****   
  


I make my way to James office once I get back to the mansion and settle back down. The room is situated at the back of the house, I guessed because it was the quietest there and not many people went near there. I knock on the door and wait for his permission before opening it and stepping inside.

'You wanted to see me, sir?'

James looks up from the papers on his oak desk and smiles as he takes off his glasses and puts them down. 'Good afternoon, Miss Vine. I see my son managed to tell you I wanted a few things to discuss with you.' He stands up and leans against the side of the desk. 'As you know you've been employed by myself and my son to help with some...problems we sometimes encounter in this business. So far I've been very impressed with what you've done and Tom has been giving me very positive feedback.'

'Thank you very much, sir.'

He smiles and walks towards me with his hands behind his back. 'Danielle Stephens seems rather adamant to put a complaint forward about you. Care to explain what happened?'

'Thomas had some friends over a few nights ago whilst you were away. He never invited Miss Stephens and she stormed into the house. She dragged me from my chair by my hair and proceeded to assault me before I restrained her. She then assaulted Thomas and left.'

He hums as he listens whilst walking around me slowly, 'She said you were in a rather...intimate situation with my son. Is that true?'

'If you call us talking whilst he sat in the same beanbag as me intimate then yes sir.'

I tense as I feel a finger ghost over the back of my neck, 'She said you were doing much more than that...'

'S-sir?'

'She said you were more than happy whilst he was...kissing your neck...' I shudder as his breath pants on to the side of my neck before his lips follow. I close my eyes and stand still, swallowing my disgust down. His arm wraps around my waist and pulls me against him as he starts kissing my skin with more earnest.

'Sir, please...don't.'

His other hand wraps around my throat and my entire body tenses as he applies a surprising amount of pressure.

'None tells me what to do. Especially my employees. No matter how gorgeous they are.'

He slides the hand around my throat down to rest on my chest as he goes back to kissing, his teeth now nipping at my flesh. Thoughts run through my head as I try and decide how to get out of this situation. If I struggle then he could turn nasty. He would be able to completely destroy my life if I refuse him. And yet...I couldn't let this happen.

My head snaps up when I hear a door creak open. I look over at the door leading into the library at the far end of the room and notice a shadow stood in the open crack. I look at them and do something I have never done in my life. I ask for help, mouthing the word as James' hand slides further down my chest and his fingers slide into my bra. A tear runs down my cheek and I fight the urge to whimper.

The door opens casually and Tom stands in the doorway, fire and anger in his eyes as he watches me and James, the other man clearly not noticing he'd just walked in.

'You sick bastard.'

James' hands disappear instantly and I feel as though I can breathe again. I back away into a corner of the room as Tom walks over to the man who assaulted me. James stands tall and seems to almost try to look down at his son. I shudder at the blankness of his face and wipe away the stray tear from my cheek.

'Calm down. All I was doing was interrogating her over the events described to me as by Miss Stephens.'

'You were feeling her up!' I gasp as Tom grabs James' shirt and jacket in his fists and pulls him towards him with a growl.

'Tom!'

He looks over at me, his grip never letting go. I walk over and place my hand on his arm, 'Please, just...get me out of here.'

He growls and slowly lets go of James' jacket. James brushes down the fabric, smoothing the creases out. He looks back up at Tom but suddenly staggers back. My eyes grow wide as I realise Tom had just punched him. He wraps an arm defensively around my waist before he leads me out of the room.

  
  


I don't realise I'm sitting down until a glass of amber liquid is put into my hands stopping them wringing together from nerves. I take a large mouthful and let out a cough at the surprising strength that runs down my throat into my stomach. I look up at Tom who sits in front of me on the floor. I look down at his bruised hand and chew my lip. '...Thank you.'

'Why didn't you fight back? You're more than capable, Shilo...'

I sigh and take another mouthful of drink, 'I was scared. If I fought back he would've made my life Hell. I know how men like him work. He would've fired me and I would have nothing.'

He runs a hand through his hair and groans. 'If I'd thought he would've tried it on with you...'

I shake my head. 'Don't.'

'...Why did he mention Danielle?'

'She put a complaint forward apparently with the way I was with you at the party a few days ago.'

He groans and swears under his breath. 'That fucking woman...'

I chuckle, 'she really likes you, and I guess she got jealous.

'We fucked twice!'

'Well she must've enjoyed it.'

He laughs and I see a slight blush to his cheeks. 'Come on, you must've had a few one night stands.'

I look at my almost empty glass and shake my head.

'No? Well do you have a boyfriend then?'

I shake my head again before looking back up at him. His brow is furrowed in confusion and I chuckle. 'I've never had a boyfriend...or a one night stand.'

'You can't be serious, a woman like you...!' I just shrug. 'So...wait a second. If you've never had a boyfriend or a one night stand, then...'

I clear my throat as he realises what I said and his blush seems to grow deeper. I finish my drink and lean back in the chair. 'Don't be so embarrassed.'

'Sorry. I just...it's not often I meet someone that's...especially at your age.'

'Sex was forbidden whilst training. It was said it was an unneeded distraction, plus they didn't want us having kids.'

'So you've never had sex.'

I shake my head, 'nope. But people have tried, believe me. What just happened with your dad has happened a few times but with people Dean had made me watch or keep close to. Luckily, because I wasn't employed by them, I could fight back. But with your dad...'

'You're under my name so you're _my_ responsibility, not his.' He takes one of my hands in both of his large ones and looks up at me. 'Promise that if it happens again you'll fight back.'

I chew my lip before nodding.

He smiles and reaches up, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. 'Another drink?'

I nod and he gets up off the floor. Taking my glass from me he walks over to his drinks cabinet and I take the chance to finally look around his bedroom. It's very modern with a grey, black and white colour scheme used throughout. The floor is a very thick light grey carpet that I happily sink my toes into, a king sized bed is pressed against one of the walls perfectly made white sheets and a fluffy looking grey and black checked throw folded over the end. I sit on a black sofa, the white cushion I was cuddling earlier laying beside me.

I thank Tom as he gives me another glass of alcohol before he sits beside me with his own. He takes a sip and places it on the glass table in front of us before he leans forward. I watch him carefully as he reaches out and his fingers trail delicately over my throat, a frown on his forehead. 'You might have some bruises. I didn't realise he'd grabbed you so hard.'

'I've had worse.'

'I'm going to have a word with Danielle also. It's getting ridiculous.'

I don't say anything and take another mouthful of drink. I swallow and sigh at the warming burn before I place the glass on the table and turn to face Tom. I lean forward and kiss the corner of his mouth before pulling away. 'Thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it.'

He smiles and softly runs his thumb back and forth on my neck where his hand still stays making me shiver. His eyes dart down to my lips, just as I know mine have with his, before I feel him pulling me forward with the hand on the back of my neck. His lips meet mine softly and I hum as I hear a sigh leave his chest. I reach up and rest a hand on his chest before my other rests on the back of his neck and my fingers play with the hair there.

He pulls away slightly and opens his eyes. I gasp as the pupils are blown, making his eyes look almost black. He leans forward and takes my lips again, this time with more force which I welcome.

I don't know if it's the alcohol I've been drinking or the feelings from earlier but I find myself sinking into his touch. I jump slightly as I feel his tongue run across my bottom lip asking for access, which I give him. I tentatively press my tongue against his as it searches my mouth. He massages mine softly and deepens the kiss. I hear him moan and a sharp thrill runs through my body. I grin against his lips and he grins back, chuckling, 'I really liked that.'

'I should be heading to my room.'

'I kinda don't want you to leave', he pouts.

'No?'

He shakes his head and leans in for another kiss but I lean away, giggling. He smiles and dips his head, kissing along my throat. I gasp and grip his hair, tugging lightly. He grunts and smiles before pulling away, 'Kissing the marks better.'

I blush and smile before standing up. He stays seated and I frown. He just chuckles, 'kinda don't wanna show the house the effect you have on me.'

It takes me a few seconds but I know my face burns brightly as I realise what he's talking about. 'Oh my god, I'm so sorry!'

'Hey, don't apologise! You've got no control over it, same as I don't.' I chew my lip and nod before walking over to the door, 'by the way I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me.'

I turn and face him, 'like... _dinner_ dinner?'

He chuckles and nods, 'just let me know when you're free and I'll take us somewhere nice. My treat.'

I grin and nod before opening his door and leaving the room. My mouth hurts from the amount of smiling I'm doing and I couldn't care less. I giggle and walk back to my room, making sure I lock the door before flopping on to the bed. I know this was completely against the rules; both business and personal but for once I found someone that looked at me like I was a normal person and I couldn't help but indulge in it for a while.

 _Be careful._ I think to myself as I change for bed, _he's dangerous._

'Yeah', I answer out loud. 'Dangerously handsome.'

 


	8. Author Notes

Hi guys,

First, I wanna say thanks to everyone who has read/reading this. It was just something to keep me occupied whilst I was going through a stressful part of my assignments for the TEFL English course I'm currently doing. I never expected the response I've been getting from both here and on Tumblr (got to thfrustration if you wanna find it on there!).

Second, and lastly, I wanna just give a heads up about this fic. I have a week max to finish up all of my assignments etc. on my course before it gets marked and I, hopefully, pass. After that, maybe even during, I am going back to this fic and will be editing it. I know it can be better but I wrote this whilst stressed and also on high pain medication so my brain wasn't 100% concentrating. To be honest I know I should've waited to post these chapters but everyone seemed excited and were asking when the next was coming so I did as asked. I hope this will be better for everyone, however it'll be a while before I do anything; a week or two, maybe more depending.

Again, thank you all so so much! You're amazing!  
xoxo


	9. A Lot Has Happened...

No doubt all of you lovely readers have just seen the words "new chapter" or "update" and have come running here expecting a new chapter (finally!).  
I'm sorry to disappoint you all but I felt like you all needed a recent update on my current situation and what have been a whirlwind few months.

A lot has happened since I last updated, and for this I apologise.

I've recently moved to Spain from the UK to pursue my passion and dream career of teaching English, something I've been working for years towards and not stopped reaching for since I was 14 and I'm now 27.

I had an interview at the beginning of May and in a literal week I had left my home, my parent's house (I was my mother's carer) and my country, something I hadn't done since I was 11. It was a huge risk as I didnt even know if I had a guaranteed job when I got here.

I'm extremely proud to say that with Mr. Hiddleston's inspiring words and taking that crushing leap into the unknown that I'm working for an amazing school and i couldnt be more excited for my life's current situation.   
I'm now doing what I've been working my entire life for! I've never thanked the universe for such a high risk gamble and something that I knew I would never have the opportunity to grasp at again.

So since May I've been sleeping on a friend's sofa until I find my own place, something I've finally done and will be moving into this weekend. 

I've got many ideas and once I've become settled and felt the joys of an actual bed then I promise you, my amazing readers, that this will be updated.  
I'm also going to go through and re-write previous chapters as there's definitely bits I'd love to change.  
Weirdly enough I've actually just bought some new notebooks so I can have one on me to finally start writing again!

You have all been just amazingly patient and I couldn't ask for more devoted readers!

I hope you all understand and thank you so much for the love and comments! Keep them coming!

I ~promise to update this soon!

xoxo


End file.
